


C Squared

by GwinnieBee



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Ace!Chloe, Bi!Caleb, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, fluffy fluff, i like to imagine they have these chats quite frequently, i love these babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwinnieBee/pseuds/GwinnieBee
Summary: Basically Chloe and Caleb having a little one off chat about Caleb's relationship probs and Chloe offering advice like the good mama bear she is. First fic! Comments are appreciated! Let me know if you want more!





	

"You should totally come. They're not gonna care that you're not in college, Campus Pride is open to everybody." At Caleb's look of hesitancy, Chloe immediately added "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm not Damien. And I know it's scary. But I swear everyone there is super accepting. Oh, and there will be pizza! Teenage boys loooove pizza, right?" She affectionately smiled at him, hoping her argument was enough to convince him, but she could read his unsureness. 

Caleb, however, felt Chloe's eagerness and enthusiasm and a little bit of nervousness. So naturally, he felt all these things too. He was beginning to realize that all emotions had colors, but certain emotions coming from certain people had different... Pigmentations? Like. Dr. Bright's emotions all had a bit of grey to them. Adam's were darker, more dim. But Chloe's were incredibly vivid, almost hyper real. Like if he wanted to he could just reach out and touch them. He thought that might be why he liked the feeling of her feelings so much. 

 

It's like just when he thought he had a grip on his power, something about it always surprised him.

"Okay, yeah, fine I'll go." Caleb agreed.

"Thank you so much!" Chloe flung her arms around Caleb's neck in a big hug. "This is my first social event in... Well, a while. Even before my power manifested. So it'll be nice to have someone there who gets it. Why I have such a hard time being around so many people."

"Yeah." And as Caleb squeezed Chloe back, he knew that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. "Can I... Is it okay if I... Bring Adam? I just don't know how he'd..."

"Feel about it?" Chloe finished for him, pulling away from the hug, her eyebrows knitting together in empathetic concern. "Oh, you don't know how he'd feel about me. Why would you...?"

"We never exactly had that conversation about jealousy that we were meant to have." Caleb admitted grudgingly, looking away, focusing his attention on a poster behind Chloe. "So I think he thinks we..."

"Oh my god, no. What? No way. First off, you're a high schooler. Second off, I'm not looking for anything with anyone right now, let alone someone who's already in a relationship." Chloe replied. "If he comes, I'll try to send as many asexual vibes as I can."

"Or, you could just tell him." Caleb replied.

"Right, just waltz into the queer student cultural center, shake his hand and say 'Oh hey Adam, I know we've only ever talked once but I just wanna reassure you that I am definitely not having sex with your boyfriend behind your back. I'm not having sex with anyone. No sex. Nada. Zilch.'" Once the laughing had worn off between the two of them, Chloe added "You know, you could always tell him yourself."

"Yeah, you're right. I just... Don't know how to bring it up, I guess?" Caleb responded. "And besides, I think he's more worried about Damien than you anyway."

"I think we're ALL more worried about Damien." Chloe replied with a smirk.

"But do you really think he thinks I would do that? Like... Like that's so gross. I told him, he's like ten years older than us and once I got away from the situation he just seemed... Creepy. I mean, of course he was charming in the moment because he was making me want what he wanted, but afterwards... I don't know, I felt used? And I couldn't even feel any of Adam's jealousy or pick up on it because I was just so overwhelmed by Damien's power that I couldn't think about anything else."

"Ugh, I could only imagine."

"It's like once he turns it on-"

"He's the only thing in the room." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Which I'm pretty sure is exactly what he wants."

Caleb had been subconsciously tearing at his napkin while they had been having this conversation, and little bits of paper were scattered all across the table. Talking about Damien had a tendency to bring out the destructive in people. "I just... Sometimes I wish he had my power too. Adam. Not like with everyone, just with me. So he could feel everything I feel about him and see and trust that it's exactly the way he feels about me." 

"Have you talked to him about any of this?" Chloe asked.

"Well... No." Caleb said. "But when I go over to his house we don't really talk about deep stuff like that, you know? We're usually listening to music or playing video games or doing... Other stuff."

"Okay, a little more information than I needed. But I think talking could be a good start." Chloe told him, pausing before adding, "You know, in some ways I get the jealousy, but in others I think it's totally unnecessary. Like, just because you're bi doesn't mean you're gonna be flirting with everyone you like. Adam should know that."

"Look, I don't even know what I am. I... I mean, I've liked girls in the past, but nowhere near as much as how I like Adam. Like, nothing else compares. And I thought he knew that, but... I guess not." Caleb sighed, resting his head on the table. He could feel Chloe's empathy, it was purple, reaching out, trying to comfort him. At the same time she offered a loving, reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Can we like... Go somewhere else? Somewhere quiet? It's all getting a little too loud in here."

"I was just gonna suggest the same thing." Chloe got up then, grabbing her purse and standing up before offering Caleb a smile. "The library's just a short walk from here. It'll be nice and quiet. And you can get some studying done. You might be a superhero now, but you're still a student you know."

"You're starting to sound like my mom." Caleb rolled his eyes but smiled and stood up as well.

"Yeah, well maybe she knows what she's talking about." Chloe grinned, lightly, affectionately pushing him, and they headed out of the cafe.


End file.
